The present disclosure relates to package-on-package type packages.
Due to demand for high speed and low voltage semiconductor devices, various types of passive elements for use in conjunction with semiconductor circuits may be used. However, the overall thickness of a package may increase, because the height of a passive element is often higher than the height of a semiconductor chip, and also because (from a foot-print perspective) the surface area of the package may increase due to the presence of the passive element. Accordingly, there may be increased demand for semiconductor devices that can provide stable performance without increasing the surface area and/or thickness of the package.